lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Black Dragon
' The Order of the Black Dragon' is the Dragon Order of Lucerne that runs, and regulates the economics of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Founded by Andrew Lovie as a counter balance to the extreme control held by the many houses of Lucerne, the Order was at first very unpopular but has grown to be so wealthy that its popularity has slowly grown. The Order of the Black Dragon holds its headquarters with Lucerne Hold within the Tower of the Black, which is one of the newer Sky Towers that were constructed. From here the different offices are administered over by the Chief Officer who controls the overall direction of the Order, while he delegates commands to his different Vice Officers that are his hands out in the field. Founded as one of the later Dragon orders the order itself was meant to take control of the major businesses, and industries from the various houses of Lucerne as things expanded. While the majority of houses would notice little change there were specific industries such as trade, that the Order of the Black Dragon would be completely taking over. This order was also tasked with constantly being vigiliant about houses that were failing to provide adequet growth in their businesses, and in this task they would first analyze the failings and then if this continued they would take over the business. It was believed that this would eventually lead to the entire economy being run by the Order of the Black Dragon, which was the overall goal of the regime of Andrew Lovie. History Founding The Take over Growth Organization The Order of the Black Dragon holds its headquarters with Lucerne Hold within the Tower of the Black, which is one of the newer Sky Towers that were constructed. From here the different offices are administered over by the Chief Officer who controls the overall direction of the Order, while he delegates commands to his different Vice Officers that are his hands out in the field. Chief Officer See Also : Matthew Hale Matthew Hale is the son of Tarnide, and Yarny Hale making him the heir to House Hale. Matthew has two siblings in Tarnide Hale II., and Karen Hale of which both have perished with Karen dying as a young girl, and Tarnide dying due to his support of the rebellion preceding the Plague. Matthew is married to Winonwa Hale with whome he has one son in the form of Johanas Hale. Following his birth his wife Winnona has lost her sanity to a large extent and is now nearly continuesly locked into her bedroom for the families safety. When the Order of the Black Dragon was founded Matthew Hale was placed in charge due to his percieved belief that the Kingdom itself should be running the economy and not the individual houses. With the coming of the Order of the Black Dragon, his interests were swallowed up by the Order, and he is becoming quite rich through his work in the Order. Being the leader of the order has suited him as well, as he is extremely popular and this popularity has turned many men who were very upset into loyalists to the regime. Industrial Offices The Order of the Black Dragon is devided into many different offices with each office controlling a different industry within the KIngdoms economy such as the fisheries, or the mining. Each office is led by a vice officer who controls through commands from the Chief officer the direction that their specific office goes in. Mining Vice Officer See Also : Bartolomu Bedregen Bartolomu Bedregen is the brother of Alistair Bedregen and a wealthy miner in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Bartolomu is married to Lina Bedregen with whome he has one son with in the form of Wolf Bedregen who now leads the small forces of House Bedregen. Bartolomu would along with his brother bring his small family of Bedregen from the gutter of poverty to the spendid riches that they now enjoy. This didn't change him and he remains the same tough, and honorable man he was before he became wealthy. This behavior has often left him as the odd man out in the social climbing behavior common amongst the members of the Order of the Black Dragon that he joined. Bartolomu are most proud of the creation of their own house from their family. While House Bedregen is a small house and has been forced to become the vassal of the larger House Hale, this is still the proudest of accomplishments for the two brothers who came from absolutely nothing. Foresty Vice Officer See Also : Trade Vice Officer See Also : Tywin Lannister : "If another House can seize one of our own and hold him with impunity we are no longer a House to be feared. Your mother’s dead, before long I’ll be dead, and you and your brother, and your sister and all of her children. All of us dead. All of us rotting in the ground. It’s the family name that lives on, it’s all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honour, but family. Do you understand?" : -Tywin Lannister Tywin Lannister is the son of Lann Lannister, and Tarna Martell making him the patriarch of House Lannister, and through this he has become the Lord of Stormwind , Shield of Lannistane and Warden of the east. Tywin Lannister has three children in Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister all with his late wife Joanna who died during the birth of Tyrion Lannister. A calculating, ruthless, and controlling man, Tywin is one of the most powerful lords in Lucerne . He is the father of Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister. He loves his children Jaime and Cersei, but despises Tyrion. This is partly because Tyrion is deformed, but also Tywin blames his son for causing his beloved wife Joanna's death during his birth, as well as for shaming the family name with his frequent whoring. Farming Main Article : Farming in Lucerne : "It was the farms that fed, clothed, and employed more people in the Valley of Lucerne then any other sector, and for that reason it needed the respect that it deserved." : -Valian Hale Farming is clearly the industry that is meant to control the agriculture that goes on in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and thus the industry is of supreme importance. Somewhere around 70% of the people of the Valley of Lucerne live on farms, or make their living from farming, and for this reason the importance of farming is high enough for just that reason. Farming like many of the other industries works very closesly with the Order of the Silver Dragon in the form of wanting to constantly find better tools, and methods for farming in order to increase the yeild that the farmers can produce and thus be able to feed the ever increasing population of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The main focus and success that the Order of the Black Dragon would have on the farming industry was the fact that they opened up huge tracts of land of which were taken under their control, and through rigorous rules, and practises the areas that the Order of the Black Dragon took under their control for farming were far more productive and healthy operations then the vast majority of these regions were before. Vice Officer See Also : Valian Hale Valian Hale is the son of Batride, and Hanna Hale making him a member of House Hale. Valian Hale has one sibling in the form of Jules Scott of whom married Kieth Scott and has given him several children of which two of died during the Fall of Tree Hill but she remains an influencial member of Tree Hill, and more recently Patria. Valian Hale would come to marry Imma Paege of whom was a vassal house of House Tully of the Riverlands, and the two have become a caring couple if devoid of a true love. With Imma Paege he has three children in the form of Oswin, Adalinda, and Minna Hale of which his son Oswin is the current heir of House Hale and a growing powerful Dragon Knight, while his daughter Adalinda is being groomed by his wife Imma in order to make her a more perfect lady, and his final child Minna is still very young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Valian Hale following the rise of Jasper Hale was made into the new Arch Duke of House Hale as he was believed to be far more effective then Tarnide Hale of whom everyone had lost faith in. Under his leadership the farming avenue's of House Hale were greatly expanded and thus when the first Vice Officer of the Agriculture order within the Order of the Black Dragon died of illness he was chosen to become the new Vice Officer of which is an office he holds while remaining Arch Duke of House Hale while his son Oswin is groomed to become the new Arch Duke. Valian Hale would be born the oldest child of his father Batride, and in this way he watched his father of whom was a noble man become bitter over his position in the household. Constantly diminished by his brother Tarnide Hale he would finally lose himself completely when he went to the Battle of Lyons and returned a broken man of whom would eventually die of sickness at the youngish age of thirty five. Valian was then left as the leader of his part of the family, and this led him to become more mature at his young age then he would have normally, and he made the decision to be a good and loyal member of the family - even though he had a bitter hatred towards his uncle Tarnide Hale - and thus not get caught in the same trap that had destroyed his father. Following the rise of Jasper Hale he would become the new Arch Duke of House Hale after his nephew Jasper rejected the title, and chose his uncle Valian to replace the disgraced Tarnide Hale. Fishing Vice Officer See Also : Charles Faraday Charles Faraday is the son of Nathan, and Susan Faraday making him the patriarch of House Faraday. Charles is married to Eloise Faraday with whome he has three children with in the form of Daniel, Joey, and Desmond Faraday with Joey being killed in a bar fight and his other two children becoming overcome by anger over this event. Charles following the creation of the order has become an influencial member of the Order of the Black Dragon. He is involved in a very public conflict with Draco Highmore, over the death of his son Joey Faraday to Draco's son Freddie Highmore. This fight has led to several moments where House Faraday has nearly attacked members of the Highmore family in public. This fight is against what he has usually stood for, and its something his friends do not easily understand. Charles Faraday spent the majority of his life expanding the foundation of the House Faraday economy, and this all came crashing down around him as the Order of the Black Dragon expanded causing several of his businesses to be taken over by the Order. With this happening Charles moved into a leadership role of the Order of the Black Dragon where he leads over the fishing section of the Order of the Black Dragon. His greed, and selfish behavior about wanting things for his houses have been replaced by loyalty to the Kingdom of Lucerne following the close relationship he has built with the Order of the Black Dragon leader Matthew Hale. Category:Dragon Orders of Lucerne